The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An air conditioner, an alternator, a motor/generator and and the like, which are driven by a crankshaft of an engine is called as an auxiliary machinery or an auxiliary belt system.
Recently, since consumers are interested in noise and vibration of a vehicle, vehicle manufacturers are concerned on reducing noise, vibration and so on of the auxiliary machinery or the auxiliary belt system.
In development stage of a vehicle, noise and vibration of an auxiliary belt and the like are diagnosed by an engine dyno (an engine dynamometer).
However, a manufacturing cost for a test engine is seriously high, and we have discovered that errors may be occurred due to noise and vibration of an engine itself, noise in a laboratory and so on. Also, real vehicle conditions, such as various temperature conditions, various moisture conditions may not be easily applied to the test engine.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.